Second Comings
by GreenDayGirl
Summary: Riddick lands on Earth where he meets Kira, an average high school student. Soon, troubles unfold and the pair are thrown into a world of danger and survival. Read to find out what happens!
1. Coincidence

**Disclaimer**-I do not own Riddick or anything/anyone associated with Pitch Black/Riddick. I do however, own Kira. She is not the Kyra owned by the movie, she is my own creation and does not relate.

Riddick waited for years until it was finally safe. After the battle with the Nacromungas, and his new reign of leadership, he had decided to journey to a different place. He took a cruiser and flew for days, until one day, he came across a bright looking world. It was blue with water and brown and green. On the top and bottom of the planet laid white formations. He was interested in the planet and the computer on his console said it was called Earth. He decided to land, that was when it started.

Riddick flew the ship in low. He aimed for part of the world that the console called the United States. His ship moved so fast that the airports in the area never even picked up his signal. He landed and got out of the ship. The place where he was was very sunny and he moved his goggles down to shield his eyes. "I guess I shouldn't have come here. Not my kind of place." He looked around, "At least it doesn't burn like Crematoria." The buildings on Earth looked similar to ones he had seen before on Helion Prime, though these ones were taller, bigger, and shinier. There were houses and huge homes everywhere he looked. He started to walk through alleys, staying away from the humans as much as he could.

_Later the same day at a high school nearby..._

Kira walked down the hall of her high school with her best friend, Loki. They had just finished their play rehearsal and they were on their way home. 

"Hey Loki. What time is it?" Kira asked.

Loki checked his watch, "Uh, 8 o'clock. Dang, I need to get home. I'll see ya tomorrow Kira."

"Okay, see ya Loki!" Kira called after her friend who was now running down the hall. She took her time going to her locker and then exited the school. As she was walking down an alley only a couple blocks from home, three boys swaggered into the alley too. They spotted her instantly and went straight for her. Kira's breath caught in her chest.

"Kira! Long time no see!" One of the boys shouted.

Kira immediately turned around, but was blocked by another boy. "What do you want?"

"Oh, you know what I want." The boy strutted over to her and she backed up against the wall of an apartment complex.

"Mark, stop it. I told you, it's over." She tried to leave, but Mark shoved her back against the wall. "Come on, just leave me alone."

Unknown to any of them, Riddick watched curiously on top of the apartment. His temper flared as he watched the boys start to touch the girl. He had enough and jumped from the building. He landed silently behind them.

"I don't think she wants to be touched." He said in his deep voice.

Mark began to talk even before he turned around, "I don't think it's any of your business. Why don't you just-_Whoa! Jesus!_" Mark screamed as he turned and saw the size of his opponent. "Who the hell are you?!"

Riddick stepped forward, "An escaped convict wanted on I think twelve planets, but who's counting?" One of the boys had a bat and started to swing it at Riddick, but before he even knew what happened, Riddick had a very nasty looking knife at his throat. "Now, now, I don't think that's very fair. Attacking an opponent when his back is turned." Riddick ripped off his goggles and turned to Mark. Mark cowered away in fear.

"Come on guys. Let's go!" Mark instantly took off running. Riddick turned to the girl who was frozen in fear.

"Please don't hurt me. You can have my money, I don't care. Just please, don't hurt me."

"I don't want your money." Riddick took a step closer and studied the girl. She was pretty, and she reminded him of Kyra. He never expected what happened next, but he dealt with it.

Kira freaked. She swung her backpack at the guy's head, but he duck and grabbed her wrists. He flung her to the ground and kneeled so her body was between his legs. She shuddered in fear at the sight of his eyes and the size of his body. He had pinned her wrists down away from her body. "You're pretty." He told her softly.

"Please. Please don't." Kira pleaded. She was expecting the worst, but it never came.

"I'm not going to hurt you kid." Riddick felt raindrops on his back, but stayed n place. "I'm not who you think I am."

"Can you please let me go?"

"Only if you don't swing your bag again. I've been hit worse, but no man likes to be hit." He slowly released her and she scrambled back.

"What happened to your eyes?" She asked.

"I had a doctor fix them."

"How do you get eyes like that?"

"You gotta kill a few people. Then you have to be sent to a slammer where they tell you you'll never see daylight again. You gotta find a doctor who'll do up your eyes to see in the dark."

"K-Kill a few people?" Kira asked as she quickly got up.

"You know, I used to know a girl who looked like you. She asked the same questions too."

"Well, I'm a different girl."

"Whose name would be?"

"Kira." Kira regretted saying her name as soon as she said it.

"Kira." Riddick said almost silently. His thoughts flashed back to Jack, then finding her at the jail. Then seeing her converted, and then holding her as she died. "Are you with me Kira?" He said without meaning to.

"What?" Kira asked him shyly.

"Nothing."

"What's your name?" Kira asked him.

"Riddick. Hey, see you around kid." And with that Riddick ran off down the alley, leaving Kira standing all alone.


	2. Helping Hands

Kira went home right after her confrontation with Riddick. She took a shower and then sat on her bed in a daze. She felt like someone was watching her and turned to look out her window, which's when her father came in.

"KIRA! Where were you?" He walked in and slammed the door. "You were supposed to be home at 8:30! It was 9 when you got home!"

"I'm-I'm sorry d-dad. I got caught up in the rain." Kira stuttered as she walked to the other side of her room. He was drunk again and was going to hit her, just like every other day.

"The rain! Never stopped you before! So where'd you go?"

"No where dad. I swear. I always come straight home."

"Don't you lie to me!" He started to swing his hand at Kira's face, but it never hit her.

Riddick grabbed the man's hand before it could hit the girl. He yanked it back and looked the man in the face. "You made three mistakes...one, you got drunk, two, you blamed it all on her, and three, you tried to hit her." Riddick threw the man into the corner of Kira's room and he watched her jump. "Give me your hand." He said as she stared at him.

"W-Why?" Kira asked backing away.

"Just trust me. Come on Kira." Riddick kept his hand out and waited for her to take it. "Kira! Are you with me?"

Kira ran forward and grabbed his hand. He pulled her to the window and jumped out, holding her firmly. She never knew that they touched the ground, he landed so silently. He took her hand once more and ran off down the street.

Kira was cold, and scared and even a little hungry. Riddick had taken her to an apartment complex that had like no one living in it. It wasn't abandoned, just vacant. Riddick sat in a chair at the opposite side of the room, staring into space, and periodically, at her.

Kira finally decided it was time to break the silence, "What are we gonna do? Just sit here?"

Riddick shifted in his seat, "Why, you got a hot date?"

"No, but I have school tomorrow and my friends and plus, you just totally took out my dad."

"Dad? That was your father? Ridiculous, where's your mom?"

"Dead, and I know he's an ass, but he's all I got." She leaned back and crossed her arms. "I'm hungry and cold, can we at least go somewhere...nicer?"

"I case you haven't heard...I'm a convict, so it's not like I can get a place with the snap of my fingers. Where am I though? I still can't figure it out and my system didn't register the planet."

"Uh...Earth. We are in Wisconsin."

"Wisconsin? What's that?"

"A state. The city I live in is Milwaukee."

"Right."

"There are seven continents, North America, South America, Australia, Antarctica, Africa, Europe, and Russia. We are on North America in the United States. There's 50 of them, states, I mean. You follow?"

"Yes. Your world is different than the rest. It's bright and clear. Everyone looks really different from what I'm used to."

Kira sat in silence for a moment. This guy, Riddick, was so out of the loop. She was getting nervous being around him, "Hey, can I at least call a friend?"

"If there's a phone."

"Thanks." Kira reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone that her mom had got her before she had died. She dialed Loki's number. It was at least 6 in the morning by now. Time had passed quickly. She waited impatiently for someone to pick up. Finally Loki answered.

"Hey, this is Loki."

"Loki? It's Kira."

"Kira? Do you need a ride to school or something?"

"No, not exactly. I need you to come to that old abandoned apartment complex on 5th and Marick. I need your help."

"It's your dad again, isn't it?" Loki asked sternly over the phone. "He actually hurt you so bad this time you had to run away?"

"No, he didn't-"

"I'm on my way Kira. I'll borrow my brother's car. See ya in five." Loki hung up before Kira could explain. He was so protective, that's what she loved about him. They became friends when she had came from Michigan. She bumped into him in the hall and dropped her books, but guess who helped her up...Loki. He had that charm that'd make anyone love him. Blonde hair, blue eyes, the guys at school called him California Boy. Now all Kira had to do was wait.

She never heard him and Riddick knew that, "Who was that?" He asked gruffly.

Kira jumped and let out a little yelp, "God, do you always have to do that?" She collected herself and finished, "My friend. He's coming to pick me up for school. Is that okay with you?"

Riddick didn't say anything. He turned and walked away. Kira couldn't see where he went, but she assumed somewhere dark and dank. Suddenly, the door whipped open and Loki came bursting through.

"Are you okay?" He ran over to her and held her face in his hands, examining for cuts or bruises. "Where is the bastard?"

"Loki, calm down, I'm fine. Let's just go to school okay? I really want to get out of here."

Loki grabbed her hand, "Okay. Hey, why didn't you just come to my place?" He looked to where the door was when all of a sudden it slammed shut. A tall bald man stood in front of it.

"Because, he wouldn't let me."

"Who the hell are you?" Riddick asked the boy.

"Loki, same question to you." He turned slightly to Kira, "You know this guy, or did he kidnap you?"

"A little bit of both." She turned to Riddick, "Come on Riddick, let us go. We just want to get to school."

"Riddick? Richard B. Riddick?" Loki asked in disbelief.

"So you have heard of me."

"You're on all of the coolest sites on the net. Helion Prime says a lot about you. I thought that those sites were fake, but I guess not. We're gonna go now." Loki grabbed Kira's wrist and led her to the door, when all of sudden it whipped open again. This time five officers filed into the room.

"Freeze!" One screamed at Riddick.

Riddick simply laughed and turned to them, "Is that the best you can do?"

"Down on the ground! Now!" Another screamed.

Riddick shook his hand and advanced on the cops. A shot suddenly rang out and burst into Riddick's shoulder. His smirk turned into a scowl and he ran at them. Kira and Loki watched in horror as he single handily took out all five cops despite the fact that he was severely hurt. He turned to them, "So where were you going?"

Loki and Kira stared and then Loki spoke, "Come with us. My cousin's pretty good at patching people up." This time Riddick stepped aside and let them pass and instead of watching them leave, he followed.


End file.
